


Под одной крышей

by thett



Category: Summer Wars (2009)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Family, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: смотреть Казуме в глаза и в лучшие-то времена было непросто





	Под одной крышей

Первые пару дней после приезда в поместье он спит - солидно, по восемнадцать часов, просыпаясь от света пересекающего щеку закатного луча. На ужин собирается вся семья. В доме тепло, но по ногам гуляет сырой сквозняк от близкой земли. Распорядок за столом не меняется годами, только теперь сидящие рядом Риичи и Таске подливают пиво в бокал: двадцать лет, уже можно. За едой обмениваются новостями, расспрашивают Кенджи об университетской жизни. Он отдувается за двоих - Нацуки не вернется домой этим летом, она подрабатывает в кофейне с шести утра до позднего вечера, чтобы оплатить ренту, а потом колесит с новыми подругами по широким хайвеям. Занятия в кружке физики не прошли даром: Кенджи приняли в Тодай, а Нацуки ждал Калтех. В точности так, как она обещала.  
Каждый август он приезжает в Джинноучи; в этом году впервые - один. Три года подряд садится на поезд до Уэды, пересекает город на старом деревянном трамвае, откупоривает банку цитрусового напитка на автобусном вокзале, потом еще полтора километра в гору - и вот он, второй дом, где его право на пребывание закреплено законодательно, несмотря на отсутствие кровного родства. Обычно руки оттягивали сумки с вещами Нацуки, - подарки детям, наряды, книжки и бокен, - но в этот раз Кенджи приехал налегке, с одним рюкзаком. В рюкзаке тонкий лэптоп, чей корпус отлит из алюминия, пара маек и шорты на случай сильной жары. Август выдался безбожно душным. Его ждет крохотный закуток с расстеленным футоном, дырявая сетка от комаров, скрипучая доска на пути в ванную комнату и почти месяц безоблачного летнего счастья.   
Три года Кенджи и Нацуки живут в разных комнатах в разных крыльях дома. Их уже не спрашивают о том, когда ждать свадьбу.  
После ужина и ставшего традиционным карточного турнира ему не спится. Изнуренный организм получил причитающийся ему отдых; одеяло кажется колючим, подушка - слишком мягкой, а от футона он отвык, стоило переехать в общежитие. Вспоминается первый вечер в поместье: как, разговаривая с Сакумой по телефону, Кенджи заблудился в огромном доме и случайно обнаружил комнату, где ему было суждено провести большую часть летних дней. Теперь он найдет ее с закрытыми глазами.  
Босые ноги неслышно ступают по половицам. Жара отступила, ноздри щекочет запах ночной росы и ароматических палочек, которые жжет нынешняя глава клана Марико. За тонкими стенами слышно, как Нана читает детям сказку. Чуть дальше Шота чатится с девушкой. Из-под сдвинутых сёдзи Риичи тянет сигаретным дымом, мерцает лампа. В этой семье очень много работают. Август - священное время, когда все возвращаются домой, и дни посвящены общению и приготовлениям к годовщине, а ночи отданы собственным проектам, деловой переписке, управлению бизнесами и военным секретам. Казума не исключение. В его обители темно; мотыльки и ночная живность ползает по монитору, голубой свет обводит абрис. Кенджи думает, что научился ходить достаточно тихо. Его надежды смешны.  
\- Ты поздно, - без приветствия сообщает Казума, когда до него остается пара шагов.   
Он не прекращает стучать по клавиатуре. Кенджи улыбается против воли. Он успел узнать сотни оттенков голоса - от возмущенного, когда Казуму привлекают к хозяйственным делам, до ласкового, когда Казума, думая, что его никто не видит, воркует над своей “Веспой”. Первые слова всегда холодные, ломкие. “Уходи, оставь меня в покое”, - как бы говорит Казума. Мог бы Кенджи уйти - ушел бы еще тогда, а сейчас-то что.  
\- Экзамены, - поясняет Кенджи, усаживаясь рядом, - набрал много курсов, две недели не спал.  
Он демонстрирует ладонь. На среднем пальце свежая мозоль - десяток письменных экзаменов не прошел даром. Казума отрывает взгляд от экрана, мельком ощупывает ладонь. Руки у него ледяные.  
\- Нелепо заставлять программистов сдавать письменно, - сердится он, - какой смысл? Как будто вся эта теория поможет тебе написать код.   
\- Не скажи, - голова у Кенджи пустая и легкая, - у нас есть такой предмет, алгоритмы. Рисуем схемы программ, прежде чем писать. Многое проясняется.  
\- Ты работаешь в ОЗ четыре года, - усмехается Казума, - и тебе все еще нужно рисовать кружки со стрелочками?  
Это не то, что Кенджи хочет услышать. Это не то, что Казума хотел сказать. Но другие слова еще более нелепы, чем письменный экзамен по Objective-C. “Ты вырос”, - даже сидя заметно, что они сравнялись в росте. “У тебя новая стрижка”, - не иначе как дань строгим порядкам старшей школы. “Откуда синяки”.  
\- Ты снова подрался? - ловко меняет тему Кенджи. Он мастер парламентских переговоров. Гений стратегии. Во рту вяжет, как от неспелой хурмы, когда он в сотый раз пересказывает подробности поступления и перечисляет взятые сгоряча курсы. Обсуждать проблемы социализации - гораздо привычнее.  
Казума прикрывает синяки на предплечье. В растянутом вороте майки видно, что били не только по рукам.  
\- Если это можно так назвать, - отвечает с деланым безразличием, - новая школа, старое дерьмо. Никому не нравится учиться с Королем Казмой, спасшим мир.  
Кенджи кивает. Летние войны закончились, а жизнь продолжилась, и в ней было достаточно недоумков, считавших справедливым возложить вину на главных игроков. За атомным сражением - так окрестили битву СМИ - наблюдали сотни миллионов зрителей. Из них происходящее понимали единицы. Король Казма словил свою порцию славы, а Казума Икезава поймал тумаков.  
Кенджи сочувственно хлопает его по плечу.   
\- Как вообще дела, - говорит он.   
Рука остается на месте. Кенджи пододвигается ближе, косит глазом в монитор. Темное окно рябит цветными строчками - Казума учит джаву. Три года назад лэптоп нужен был ему только для бесконечных боев и чатов в ОЗ.   
С тех пор многое изменилось.  
\- Сенсей дал мне собственную группу, прикинь, - охотно делится Казума. Он оживляется, когда говорит о спорте; он помогает сенсею в додзё и достиг немалых успехов, - пока малолеток. Учу их правильной стойке и базовым движениям.   
\- Есть кто-нибудь особенный?  
\- Две девчонки. Близняшки. Ума не приложу, как уговорили отца отвести их на занятия. Теперь сидит на всех просмотровых, болеет.  
\- Здорово, - заторможенно отвечает Кенджи. Его рука выводит круги вниз по шее. Казума сутулится, сидя за низким столиком - седьмой позвонок выступает как остров. Кожа покрыта мурашками.  
\- Мне нравится, - соглашается Казума. Он смотрит в глаза.  
Не отвести взгляд - нетрудно. Трудно дышать. В горле комом запах мокрой травы и книжной пыли. Казума ногтем поддевает мозоль на пальце. Куда уж нелепее. У него короткая стрижка, но челка по-прежнему длинная; плечи загорают дочерна, и в лунном свете монитора рука Кенджи выглядит на них фарфоровой. Он поддевает лямку, укладывает ладонь на лопатку, греет. Казума тянется вперед, дергает носом. В этот момент он ужасно похож на кролика.  
\- От тебя поездом пахнет, - говорит Казума, - ты бы помылся.  
\- Ванная за углом справа, - подтверждает Кенджи, - я знаю.  
“Проводишь?”  
Щетина колет губы: Казума бреется с прошлого лета. Кенджи закрывает глаза, целует скулу. От ресниц щекотно. Столько слов, одно другого непроизносимее: я очень по тебе скучал. Здесь слишком светло. Выключи монитор, затвори ставни, иди ко мне.   
Его дыхание - мятное от жвачки, сладкое от энергетических напитков. Казума с детства проявлял склонность к полуночничеству; их бесконечная переписка не облегчила дело.  
Губы кислые на вкус и шелушатся.  
\- И все-таки, - говорит Казума; облизывается, задевая губы языком, - ты очень поздно.  
Кенджи понимает намеки - хотя иногда не с первого раза.  
\- И правда, уже третий час, - Кенджи отступает, проводит напоследок рукой по спине, щекой по щеке.  
\- Завтра идем на речку.  
Казума отворачивается к монитору - это значит, что разговор окончен. Ноги затекли, Кенджи поднимается неловко и медленно, исподволь надеясь, что его остановят, окликнут. Напрасно. Ему хочется запечатлеть поцелуй на макушке, но такую фамильярность Казума позволяет только матери.  
Он уходит, стараясь ступать ровнее: шатает, как пьяного. Хмель давно выветрился - это иное чувство, сильнее чем алкоголь и горче чем первый глоток утреннего кофе; оно пускает кровь по венам быстрее, а сон гонит прочь.  
Во внутреннем дворе тихо тренькают струны. Есть только один человек, способный играть на электробасу посреди дремлющего дома и никого не разбудить. Он пропустил десять праздников - десять лет, когда семья отмечала день рождения Сакаэ, но не пропустил последний, и с тех пор не отсутствовал ни разу.   
Перебор струн царапает уши сухой иглой.   
\- Вабиске, - здоровается Кенджи, свешивая ноги с веранды.   
\- Малой, - Вабиске снимает наушники, откладывает мобильник с табулатурой, - как учеба в старом добром Тодае?  
Вабиске получил образование не в Японии. Это не мешает ему разговаривать так, будто они с ректором Токийского университета регулярно ходят в караоке. Возможно, так оно и есть.  
\- Научился готовить, - делится Кенджи. Взрослая жизнь явилась ему в тяжелом выборе между разновидностями лапши быстрого приготовления.   
\- Начни курить. Меньше хочется есть, - советует Вабиске с видом настолько благостным, будто курит что-то покрепче табака. Это маска - и Кенджи знает, как ее разбить.  
\- Как дела у Нацуки?   
\- Взломала мой домашний терминал еще в первом семестре. Пришлось свозить в Диснейленд.  
\- Видел фотки у нее в блоге. Выглядит очень счастливой.  
\- Я разорился на мороженом и сладкой вате.   
Едва ли мороженое и сладкая вата стоят больше, чем ее обучение, проспонсированное любящим дядюшкой. Кенджи предпочитает не вникать в подробности их товарно-денежных отношений.  
\- Я от нее в Америку, она за мной в Америку, - жалуется Вабиске.  
\- Вы от нее в Японию, - Кенджи ему подыгрывает.  
\- А она-то уже в Америке! Профит, - жизнерадостно подводит итог Вабиске, и - сразу, без паузы, - поругались?  
\- Не то чтобы, - вежливо отвечает Кенджи, - просто давно не виделись.  
\- Это бывает, - сарказма в ответе Вабиске на шестьдесят процентов меньше, чем обычно, - дело молодое. Стерпится-слюбится.  
Кенджи предпочитает не задумываться, кого он имеет в виду.  
***  
Дело вот в чем: Кенджи нравилась самая популярная девочка в школе. Он получил приглашение провести с ней праздники, они жили и спали под одной крышей, притворялись парой, держались за руки и спасали мир. У девочки была большая семья, множество сестер и братьев. В тот день, когда Кенджи случайно взломал ключи шифрования ОЗ и потерял своего аватара, на его защиту встал незнакомый мальчик. Кенджи видел его бои каждый день в новостях - Король Казма неуклонно взбирался по головам к титулу победителя.  
Казуму Икезаву травили одноклассники.  
***  
Дорога на речку лежит через поле подсолнухов. Казума, после долгого спора с матерью надевший панаму, идет первым, расталкивает мясистые стебли одной рукой, во второй - удочка. За удочку держится его младшая, следом гурьбой тянутся остальные. Нана, Рика и Норико замыкают цепочку, лениво обсуждая книжки-обучалки для детей от трех до шести. Кенджи целый семестр делал в группе учебный проект: интерактивную энциклопедию, где можно разобрать на части головной вагон синкансена, средневековый дворец и кухню ресторана МакДональдс. Тестовая группа, представленная младшей школой Санику, пришла в восторг от кухни, знатно позабавилась с населением дворца и намертво подвесила программу, пытаясь пересобрать тяговый двигатель синкансена. До релиза предстояло переписать все с нуля, оптимизировать графику и наладить взаимодействие. Объем исправлений пугал даже опытных разработчиков, но сейчас, слушая разговоры мамочек, Кенджи убеждался в важности своего дела. Дети регистрировались в ОЗ раньше, чем учились писать, и массово штурмовали комнаты поединков. Старательно оцифрованный архив библиотеки Мэгуро не спасал ситуацию. В системе ОЗ существовала огромная прореха, нуждавшаяся в заполнении.  
Размышляя об этом, Кенджи не замечает, что подсолнухи кончились, а берег совсем близко. Дети рассыпаются по пляжу - кто-то собирает камушки, кто-то берется за строительство песчаного замка, а отдельные смельчаки уже лезут в воду. Иной родитель мог бы запаниковать, но жены клана Джинноучи не пасуют перед трудностями: в кратчайшие сроки дети будут раздеты, организованно намазаны солнцезащитным кремом и облачены в нарукавники и надувные круги. Юми и Кенджи расстилают циновки и откупоривают термос с холодным чаем.  
Каникулы начались.  
Сама собой завязывается игра в волейбол. Кенджи никогда не мог похвастаться атлетическими успехами, но чтобы играть с детьми и против детей, много силы не нужно: нужна скорость. Благодаря его умелому руководству и стратегическому мышлению команда выигрывает пару раундов. Везение кончается, стоит Казуме смениться с поста дежурного спасателя. “Готовься к поражению”, - тихо и пугающе предупреждает Казума, проходя мимо. Учитывая, что кроме плавок и полосатой панамы на нем ничего нет, угроза смотрится очаровательно.  
\- На что играем? - праздно интересуется Кенджи, подавая верхнюю.  
В краткую секунду, что мяч пересекает сетку, на лице Казумы - ничего кроме сосредоточения. Это выражение знакомо Кенджи лучше всего: “Помолчи, ты мешаешь мне думать”. Сведенные брови, поджатые губы, острый взгляд. Он взлетает над полем, вытягивается длинным темным телом, и резко гасит. Из-под мяча брызжет песок.  
\- На желание, конечно, - говорит Казума, кидает панамку к остальным вещам и перевязывает волосы снятой с запястья банданой, и вот это выглядит действительно угрожающе.  
Они проигрывают со счетом 25:8 - учитывая спортивную подготовку Казумы и Наны, это даже не слишком позорно. Дети приходят в неистовство, яростно торгуясь любимыми куклами и обещанными к ужину десертами. Завязавшуюся было потасовку прерывает рачительная Юми, припасшая приличный запас бутербродов и закусок. Все рассаживаются на циновках, поглощая обед; Кенджи почти устраивается с ними, но ловит взгляд, и аппетит пропадает, как не было.  
\- Окунемся? - предлагает Казума, заходя в воду по колено.  
Вместо ответа Кенджи падает рядом, окатывая его брызгами. Заразившись детским азартом, они катятся по полосе прибоя, стараясь впечатать друг друга лицом в песок, в результате чего сносят одну из башен песчаного замка, и хор возмущенных голосов рекомендует им уйти на глубину. Было бы грешно не воспользоваться столь мудрым советом.  
Речная вода эффективно остужает голову, но проще не становится. Мир рассыпается в крошке водяных искр. Казума плывет против течения, широко загребая руками. В токийской школе Кенджи не было бассейна, он едва поспевает и почти теряет Казуму из виду. Мелькает паническая мысль: вдруг сейчас цапнет за пятку, утянет на дно, - поминай как звали, - но Казума выныривает далеко справа, жестами показывает на берег. Пляж кончился; над водой свесила печальные ветви ива, и Кенджи цепляется за них, выдохшийся, подтягивается, падает прямо в объятия.  
Разгоряченный игрой Казума целуется без всякого стеснения, обхватывает ногами и руками, мнет ладонями плечи. На его смуглой коже почти не видно румянца, но он есть - Кенджи чувствует его губами, обходя поцелуем щеки. Казума называет его манеру целоваться щенячьей, но вид при этом имеет невероятно довольный. Голова кружится, в животе свился горячий уж, провоцируя на необдуманные поступки и несвоевременные действия - и, пока не стало поздно, Кенджи выталкивает чужой язык изо рта.  
\- Надо вернуться, - сглатывает, отводит взгляд, потому что смотреть Казуме в глаза и в лучшие-то времена было непросто, - там дети, нужна наша помощь.  
\- Четыре мамы на шесть детей, - парирует Казума, кусает Кенджи за губу, - ты же математик. Посчитай, кому нужнее твоя помощь - им или мне.  
Он плавным перекатом вскидывает бедра вверх, прижимается к Кенджи плотнее. Веский аргумент; решимость тает, как карамель на сковородке, тает взгляд карих глаз - таких темных, будто сковороду забыли на огне, и сахар переплавился в ломкую черную массу, наполняя легкие запахом сладкой гари.  
\- Сейчас? - спрашивает Кенджи, безотчетно гладя запястье - или удерживая его, - ты хочешь сейчас?  
Казума открывает рот с тем выражением, с которым обыкновенно говорил что-то резкое, о чем мог потом пожалеть; закрывает, пережевывает слова. Очень интересно, что же такое он счел нужным скрыть. “Сейчас или никогда”. “Я хочу всегда”. “Уже нет, вообще-то”.  
\- Давай, - говорит Казума, - это не страшно.  
Здесь что-то не так, очень сильно не так, но у Кенджи нет времени, чтобы это обдумать. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Казума переворачивает их, устраивается сверху, передавливая живот, и разворачивает обширную атаку по всем фронтам. Ладони тяжело ложатся на грудь; целует медленно, вдумчиво, изводит короткими уколами языка. Бедра притираются к бедрам. Пятки щекочет наступающая волна, спину колет острый камушек, и Кенджи сдается, отводит голову, уходит в сторону и ведет протяжным поцелуем вниз по шее, к груди. Под губами - синяки, они не похожи на те кровоподтеки, которые остаются после драк, Казума смотрит в сторону, нижняя губа несуразно искривлена, и Кенджи понимает…  
Кенджи понимает.  
Синяки на предплечьях по форме пальцев. На груди другие - в мелкую крапинку, с едва заметными продольными отпечатками зубов. Если не знаешь, что искать, в жизни не найдешь.  
\- Не страшно, - повторяет Кенджи.  
\- Ты поздно, - повторяет Казума.  
На сколько же дней, недель, месяцев Кенджи опоздал, что Казума решил сделать это так - с кем-то чужим и грубым, кто сжимал и стискивал в темной каморке, где хранится спортивный инвентарь, или за занавесью медпункта в школе, впопыхах, или здесь, за городом, в чьем-то пропахшем бензином и скипидаром гараже.  
Кенджи отметает мысль, что случившееся могло произойти без согласия Казумы: попробуй заставь его делать то, что не хочет.   
Он не чувствует боли, только странное онемение, будто внутренности накачали летучим газом. Кенджи не вправе предъявлять обвинения. Их с Казумой ничего не связывает: они не обменивались обещаниями, не приносили клятв, не строили планов на совместное будущее. Возможно, пришло время это сделать.  
\- Извини, - говорит Кенджи.   
Они оба знают, кому следует извиняться.  
Казума застыл мертвым весом, отлитой из вулканической лавы статуей. Тронь - разобьется. Кенджи трогает: отпускает руки, ведет вверх по плечам, оглаживает ключицы. Целует поверх чужих отметин. Стоит ли укусить, оставить свою поверх? Не сейчас. Кенджи понимает намеки; он игнорировал их не единожды, руководствуясь смутными представлениями о порядочности.  
Он больше не опоздает.  
Казума оживает. Обнимает за шею, прижимается вплотную, лбом ко лбу. На лице у него соль. Кенджи сцеловывает ее, и Казума не возражает, не строит недовольную гримасу. Все непроизнесенные слова - правда: если не сейчас, то никогда, он хочет уже очень долго, всегда хотел. Темная рука тянется вниз, предупреждающе останавливается на груди, на животе. Сейчас.  
Первое касание похоже… Ни на что оно не похоже. Это нельзя сравнить с собственной рукой, и сравнить с подаренной друзьями на восемнадцатилетие игрушкой нельзя, нельзя сравнить с тем, как Кенджи воображал абстрактные чужие рты. Это рука. Она чужая, сухая, в шортах - мокро, кожа обсохла от воды и давит, как старая змеиная шкура. Хочется выскользнуть из нее и свиться в клубок, переплестись всем телом. Хочется быстрее. Поцелуи открытые, откровенные, со вкусом речной воды. Зубы сталкиваются с зубами. Горло давит стыдом, грудь давит нежностью, немного ниже Казума сдавливает в руке член. Он разрывает поцелуй, сползает вниз, устраивает лицо в ямке на плече. Дышит скованно, трется о колено, которое Кенджи предусмотрительно выставил для его удобства. До него не дотянуться, только и остается что комкать в руке гладкие черные волосы, мотать головой по песку - как же приятно - и о чем-то просить. Быстрее.  
Он не опаздывает - кончает в срок.  
Казума тяжелым кулем валится сверху, влажно всхлипывает в шею и часто вздрагивает. Кенджи думает, что после этого что-то точно должно измениться.   
***  
Ничего не менялось на протяжении пары лет. Когда они ночи напролет сидели за столом - Казума учил Кенджи драться в игровых поединках, а Кенджи учил Казуму, что такое функции и классы. Когда после трудового дня на грядках они мылись вместе, и взгляд Кенджи цеплялся за мягкие очертания живота, острые коленки и локти, а Казума глядел в ответ из-под мокрой челки и быстро отводил глаза. Проведенные в наблюдении за тренировками часы заставляли жалеть, что Кенджи ни капельки, ну вот совсем не умеет рисовать. Казума выполнял обычную программу отстраненно, плавно, с текучестью многолетней практики; он был похож на ученика кузнеца из легенды о Масамунэ. Свободные от дел домочадцы собирались на него посмотреть. Маленькая Мао, кажется, в него влюблена.   
Все поменялось в один миг.  
***  
Они трахаются не переставая.  
Иногда это то, что по-научному называется легким петтингом - Кенджи отказывается называть его легким после того как несколько раз кончает в шорты. Иногда - чаще - взаимная дрочка; смуглая рука Казумы, медленно закручивающая движение, это самое непристойное непотребство, которое Кенджи когда-либо видел, а теоретическую часть его сексуального образования нельзя назвать неполной. В ливенный четверг Казума берет в рот. За закрытыми сёдзи слышно шаги бродящих по галерее мужчин, не находящих себе места в ожидании ужина. Кенджи напивается так, что не может ровно переставлять ноги, но чтобы держать рот открытым, участие вестибулярного аппарата не требуется. Он повторяет подвиг Казумы двумя часами позже. Казума обмякает в его руках, а на губах - твердый. Он смешно тихо стонет, но его мяуканья не слышно за шумом дождя.  
Они трахаются не переставая, и взгляд Казумы все темнее с каждым днем. Он думает о чем-то тихо, страшно, не выдавая причины. Кенджи не донимает расспросами - ему тоже есть о чем поразмыслить. Перед уходом на каникулы Тодай обрадовал новостью: общежитие перепрофилируют. Теперь в нем будут обитать иностранные студенты. Кенджи и Сакума договорились, что на первых порах будут снимать квартиру вдвоем. Разработчикам систем безопасности ОЗ не с руки опасаться арендной платы - вместе веселее, и к тому же Сакума в хороших отношениях с бытовой электроникой, а Кенджи в хороших отношениях с девушкой Сакумы. Это будет первое собственное жилье, где он будет решать, во сколько приходить домой (прощай, вахтер), как часто убираться (до встречи, мама) и кого приводить (привет, разгульная студенческая жизнь). От новых возможностей немного тревожно, но Кенджи знает, как распорядиться свободой.  
\- Первый класс старшей школы, - он заходит издалека, - куда собираешься поступать?  
\- В Шиндай, - пожимает плечами Казума, - здесь без вариантов. Вряд ли они пустят меня в Нагано.  
Шиндай держит место в двадцатке лучших университетов страны. Его заканчивала добрая половина семьи Джинноучи - те, кто не дерзнул отправиться в Токио или Киото. Их нижняя планка находится на недосягаемой для простого смертного высоте. Три года назад разговоры об образовании Казумы велись сдержанно, за закрытыми дверями: ему пророчили спортивное будущее, максимум - технический колледж.   
С этого момента многое изменилось.  
\- После первого класса я получил работу в ОЗ, - вспоминает Кенджи. Он лежит, устроив голову в охапке Казумы - тот стащил у матери кресло с высокой спинкой, на него удобно облокачиваться, - и за это время не было бы месяца, когда на стажировку не принимали толпу талантливых оболтусов.  
Казума напрягается.  
\- Ты математический гений, - напоминает он, сдувая прядь со лба, - а я могу написать бота.  
\- За ботами будущее.  
\- Это не аргумент.  
\- Тогда что считать аргументом?  
\- Ты, - говорит Кенджи, - я. Сакума и Хана-чан. Квартира в Бункё. Старшая Такехая и Мукогаока - в получасе ходьбы.  
Кажется, Казума задерживает дыхание.  
\- Что именно ты предлагаешь? - он предпочитает играть в открытую, - жить с тобой в одной комнате? Спать с тобой на одном футоне? Есть приготовленную тобой еду?  
Его пассаж обильно сдобрен скепсисом, но под слоями криптозащиты опытный пользователь может разглядеть надежду.  
\- Ты ни разу не пробовал, как я готовлю, - отбивается Кенджи, - у меня и шанса-то не было.  
\- Если слухи о программистах правда, мы будем заказывать доставку на завтрак, обед и ужин.  
“Если у нас будет время на завтрак и обед”, - молчит о больном Кенджи. Под ребрами бьется воздушный шарик. Всего этого еще не случилось, но он так счастлив. Так счастлив.   
\- Значит, ты согласен? - торжественно уточняет Кенджи.   
Слышно, как с лепестков вьюнка капает задержавшаяся после дождя влага.  
Казума изучает идеально отполированный спил сучка на полу. Кенджи берет его лицо в ладони и тянется наверх.  
\- Я подумаю, - осипшим голосом говорит Казума.   
Рано утром они совершают вылазку на кухню - есть хочется нестерпимо. Едва рассвело, но кухня уже полна народу: Рика кормит двойняшек, Риичи присматривает за туркой земельного кофе, Вабиске курит на веранде. Марико возится со счетами. Никому нет до них дела, никто не прогоняет их с женской территории. В холодильнике находятся пельмени и кислая редька. Рассветный воздух холодит лодыжки, забирается под толстовку. Мао пользуется возможностью и переползает к Казуме на колени, обнимает за шею. Влюбляться в старших родственников - непреложная традиция этой семьи.   
Бабушка Сакаэ сказала, что Кенджи станет хорошим женихом. Ошиблась только в том, для кого.   
Риичи садится напротив за маленький кухонный стол. У него в руках - стопка документов, засекреченных настолько, что бумага, на которой они напечатаны, не просвечивает. Кенджи буравит стопку взглядом. Он не единожды пытался пролить свет на тайны Найтё, но Риичи бдителен. Казума действует тоньше: греет уши, отмокая со старшими в горячих источниках, притворяется младше и скучнее, чем он есть на самом деле. Его имидж нелюдимого волчонка играет на руку - бывает, Риичи устает настолько, что вполголоса сетует на трудную жизнь офицера разведки, а Мансаку и Таске поддакивают и подливают.  
\- Как дела, молодежь? - интересуется неестественно бодрый Риичи, - что пишете?  
\- Интерактивную энциклопедию, - после неловкой паузы отвечает Кенджи.  
Не может быть, чтобы он не догадывался. На поместье наверняка нацелены объективы трех не зависящих друг от друга спутников. Не может такого быть, чтобы все они ничего не знали.  
Они не знают, иначе скандал с ключами шифрования ОЗ показался бы Кенджи устным выговором. Эта мысль обжигает затылок и колет в пальцах.  
\- Полезное дело, - одобряет Риичи.   
В нахмуренных бровях ясно читается: я уважаю твой выбор, гуляй, пока молодой - пока Найтё не предложило тебе сделку, от которой невозможно отказаться, тогда-то узнаешь все секреты, закопаешься по маковку.  
Двойняшки расправляются с рисом. Рика заманивает дочку играть - Мао отказывается отлепляться от Казумы, и Кенджи понимает ее лучше, чем можно себе представить.  
\- Не будем мешать, - уговаривает Рика, - мальчики устали, они всю ночь работали.  
Работали. Пытались. Чем бы они не начинали заниматься, все заканчивается одинаково - пересечением взглядов, плавным скольжением кожи по коже. Оголенный провод сыплет искрами, и велосипед горит, и все горит, и ты в аду.   
Губы уже не возвращаются в то состояние, какое бывает, когда не целуешься.  
\- Покажи книжку, - требует Мао, и брат присоединяется к ней, и им легче уступить, чем объяснить, почему нет. Кенджи не выходит из комнаты без гаджетов - не вредная привычка, но рабочая необходимость. Он подключается к серверу, где хостится программа, и запускает последнюю стабильную сборку. Дети прикипают к планшету. За прошедшие дни удалось стабилизировать синкансен и добавить новый объект для изучения - клубничную теплицу авторства Казумы. Теплица производит фурор: двойняшки мигом забывают о летних лакомствах, арбузах и колотом льду, и требуют включить зиму.  
Вабиске внимательно наблюдает за сменой кадров, отбирает у двойняшек планшет, двигает зум теплицы. Он хуже детей. Приближаясь, камера облетает стройные ряды грядок по часовой стрелке и одновременно совершает легкий наклон - на одну только траекторию Казума убил больше суток.  
\- Вот тут угол поправь, - наконец выносит вердикт Вабиске, - и сглаживание можно проработать, сейчас покажу как.  
Он замолкает, глядя за спину Кенджи.  
Кенджи не успевает обернуться - кто-то подкрадывается сзади и закрывает обеими ладонями глаза. Первый человек, в интересах которого выкидывать подобные фокусы, сидит рядом и греет коленкой колено Кенджи, второй - вторая - в Америке.  
Вариантов не очень много.  
\- Нацуки, - ахает Марико, роняя интригу, - вернулась.  
\- А вы думали, я пропущу бабушкин день рождения? - возмущается Нацуки, бросает на пол сумки и сама садится следом.   
\- Мы думали, что ты собираешься работать все лето, - невыразительно говорит Вабиске.   
\- Дома лучше, - Нацуки обнимает детей одной рукой, второй умудряясь распаковывать рюкзак. Там, конечно, подарки; и как сама все дотащила?  
Вабиске смотрит на нее как на второе пришествие.   
\- Где ты взяла деньги на билеты?  
Нацуки молчит. Ее ухмылка крепнет, его - гаснет. Вабиске проверяет мобильник. Кенджи пристально следит за выражением лица, и от его взгляда не укрыться маленькой морщинке в углу рта. Это отпечаток улыбки.   
\- Флоридский Диснейленд, - нараспев произносит Нацуки, втискивается за стол между дядями, тянется к чашке эспрессо. Западное образование влияет на нее ужасно.   
\- Ну что, братик, - произносит Нацуки, лукаво стреляя глазами с Кенджи на Казуму и обратно, - когда свадьба?  
Она обращается не к Казуме.   
***  
Три года назад Кенджи нравилась девочка. Она занималась кендо и хорошо училась, а в карты играла еще лучше. Она победила смертоносную Машину Любви, отыграв у искусственного интеллекта полмиллиарда виртуальных душ; она была рядом, когда Кенджи и Сакума меняли курс падавшего на родовое поместье спутника. Одетая в праздничную юкату с цветочным узором, она запечатлела на щеке Кенджи поцелуй: он отвернулся, вытирая пошедшую носом кровь, и поцелуй пришелся не в губы.   
Все могло случиться иначе, но днем раньше - в самый страшный день его жизни, не считая поступления в университет - Казума Икезава смахнул его ладонь с тачпада тем движением, которым бросают за спину любимых, увидев опасность, и руку прошило током.  
Дело в этом.


End file.
